When designing and implementing video servers, decisions must be made regarding the video processing specifications to be supported and the physical layer implementation. Video processing decisions involve determining the types of video formats and compression standards that need to be supported, the data rates, how video is encoded and decoded, up/down conversion, and other frame, format, or compression-related choices. The physical layer implementation concerns how the video data is transmitted to and received from external devices.
Both decisions on video processing and physical layer implementation may determine the choice of costly components. Once the choices are made and the design for the video server implemented, any changes to the types of video processing, such as codec choice or format support, involve extensive redesign. Further, once the choice for physical layer support is implemented, the subsequent need for a different physical layer standard, such as changing from a SMPTE SDIO coaxial physical layer to a Video Over IP physical layer, necessitates a redesign that could involve extensive signal integrity work, lab testing, standard conformance testing, plug-fest testing, and other standard compliance and interoperability testing.
New design approaches are needed that can accommodate changes in video server requirements to support the proliferation of video processing needs and physical layer standards to lower the design and testing costs, and accelerate new product development.